


Because I Stole The Wrench

by yomamasd



Series: Don't Let The Wig Fool You [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Matt at it again, Matt straight up sucks, Matt's done with your shit, Rough Sex, Squirting, You are the stormtrooper bully, except it isn't Matt, sub! Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomamasd/pseuds/yomamasd
Summary: You are one of the bully's that keep bothering the new nerdy technician Matt. Except you secretly wanted to sleep with him - not that you'd tell anyone of course. Rumor has been swirling that Matt's sick obsession with Kylo Ren might be because he is Kylo Ren, but you didn't believe it until you saw what he was capable of.Boi, did you regret stealing his wrench (not really)





	

You looked over your shoulder, looking at the new dorky guy struggle to carry his bag of tools. You snickered, carefully looking at him. His face always seemed so vulnerable and defenseless, it seemed like he was asking to be toyed with – Yeah, you were a straight-out bitch… but you kind of had to be.

It was a ritual for every Stormtrooper to bully the Technicians, except TE-3457 of course – that woman scared the shit out of you. Matt, that’s what you heard his name was. You had to admit, he was pretty cute, with his pouty full lips… dark milk-chocolate eyes and messy tousles of blond hair. Maybe you could harass him into sleeping with you – you _could_ do that. Stormtroopers were slimy and gross. But you’d have to threaten him to not tell anyone; that wouldn’t look good on your rep.

A cruel smile crept on your face as you pulled out your helmet. You nudged the Stormtrooper next to you and pointed towards _Matt the Radar Technician_ – dork. “Look it’s the creepy little new guy.” You whispered.

“Yeah, he has like a sick obsession with Kylo Ren.” The Stormtrooper, FR-6087 snickered. You rolled your eyes and looked back at him, taking a seat next to the cubby new Stormtrooper and saying something rigidly.

“Yeah who’s crazy enough to be a fan of _that_ monstrosity?” you scoffed, crossing your arms. You looked back, biting your lips. It was fun pushing him around – watching his brown eyes tense, his full pink lips pout… his pale skin flush with embarrassment. It was truly worrisome things like this turned you on now. You smiled curtly, batting your eyelashes. “I’m bored – I’ll go poke him for a while.”

You stalked to your prey slowly, coming behind him. You stomped your helmet down hard on the table, startling the silly technician. He looked at you, his senses becoming alert. You have been pestering him quite a bit recently – well, you wanted to sleep with him, and for some reason it seemed like a normal courting manner… especially when it came to technicians.

“Hello _Matt_.” You chewed out, taking a seat next to him. Matt slightly back off, his fingernails digging into the metal table.

“Umm… hello… FN-2622.” He replied uncomfortably. You leaned into him more, awfully close to feel his breath hit your skin, making him more uncomfortable. “You took my wrench the other day.”

“Oh did I now?” you said, back off to give him a little bit of breathing space. You narrowed your eyes at him, making his skin flush the same way it usually does. “Petty details such as those are unimportant.” 

“Matt here was saying how he watches Kylo Ren shower.” One of the officers said, concentrating on his food. Your eyes went wide, cracking into a fit of laughter. Matt turned his head around sharply, his oversized glasses hanging from the bridge of his nose.

“I never said that!” Matt screeched. “I said a buddy of mine ran into him in the shower!” he counteracted, his nostrils flaring in anger. You crunched your eyebrows together and scoffed, rolling your eyes as you laughed.

“Oh yeah, and what did you see?” you asked humoredly, snatching his food towards you and taking a spoonful. He began to protest but stopped, remembering his idol.

“My buddy said he has eight packs.” Matt informed, making your eyes shoot up. “He is shredded.” You stopped midway eating, splattering food as you began laughing again. You took the napkin and began dabbing your, wiping of the dribbles of food from your mouth.

“And how did it feel to have his cock shoved down your throat then?” you asked, making his face flush a darker shade of red. The other officer and Stormtrooper began to laugh, making his oddly shaped ears burn red as well. You would have felt bad for him… if your clit didn’t throb uncontrollably. You crossed your legs tightly and placed your hand under your chin, blinking.

“That never happened!” Matt almost shouted, making you flinch slightly. “I don’t felicitate with my superiors.”

You tilted your head and smirked, putting on a fake pouting face. “Aww, I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I’ll be delicate then – does the commander have a big dick?” you asked, making him grit his teeth hard against his jaw.

“How is that being delicate!” he shouted, making you move back more, sliding your ass against the cold metallic bench that pierced shards through your skin, even with the uniform on. You gulped, now genuinely growing scared.

A fury burned in his eyes, like blazing fires from the pools of lava of Mustafar. It was the kind of intensity that made your heart drop to your stomach, your skin melt… your lips crack. You blinked a few times, trying to maintain your calm posture. There was no way you were going to be defeated by a mere technician.

“Seriously Matt can you stop talking about that punk bitch wearing his little black dress-“ the chubby Stormtrooper began when he suddenly stopped, choking on his food. You looked at the Stormtrooper, his food gagging out of his throat and face becoming unnaturally blue.

“Oh no he’s choking on his food.” Matt said, his eyes narrowing down not blinking. He sucked in her breath and curled his hand in the air, making the chubby Stormtrooper stand up. His teeth popped out in concentration, the veins on his forehead becoming awfully visible. “I see what’s in your mind – and. It. Is. STUPID!” he shouted, pushing his hand back as the Stormtrooper flew back and hit the vending machine, making sparks fly.

You sucked in your breath, palms sweating and heart beating rapid against your chest. Without saying anything, you got up from your seat, looking at Matt whose gaze was fixed on you. The daunting realization finally hit you – he wasn’t some stupid psycho… maybe that freaky cute dork was Kylo Ren.

* * *

 

You rushed back to your dorm room, stripping off your uniform and changing into standard issue grey leggings and a sweatshirt. You spent the rest of your day pacing about your room, planning your retirement.

The thought of the Commander of the First Order moonlighting as a technician was absurd. Didn’t he have more important things to do? But it made sense… how did Matt ever get his lightsaber; how did Matt know every gritty detail of his life – how did Matt do _that_?

“Fuck me.” You muttered under your breath. Biting your nails, you moved over to the to your datapad and turned it on. Turns out, there was absolutely nothing on Kylo Ren, as you expected, leaving you just as clueless as you were before. Your datapad began releasing smoke, momentarily short-circuiting in your hands.

“Fuck!” you whined, sucking off the burned patches on your finger from the sparks. You really needed to get that fixed – and you really needed to make sure it wasn’t Matt. You reached for your com-link and connected to the IT department.

“Yeah, this is FN-2622, can you please dispatch a technician to my dorm room ASAP, my datapad busted.” You said, biting your lip.

“We will dispatch a technician to your quarters now. Expected to arrive at 1800 hrs.” the droid answered back.

“Hey can you please make sure it’s not Matt?” you shouted, leaving you with a blank sound from the other side.

“Sorry, cannot compute.” The droid answered, making you release a line of curses. “Technician should be arriving now.” That bastard of a droid cut the line, making you throw your com-link down on the floor and crash on the bed.

Staring up blankly at the ceiling as your sweats soaked with your precipitation, you considered how Kylo Ren would kill you.

* * *

 

You snapped open your eyes when the buzzer on your door tore through your ear drums. Your limbs were stuck to the bedsheets as you struggled to get up, your throat dry. Holding in your breath, you opened the door – only to be faced with your current worst nightmare.

“You have a datapad that needs to be fixed?” he asked, his glasses freshly cleaned. You gulped and backed against your bed, clutching onto your sheets.

“No, that was a fake call, ignore it you can go now!” you mumbled in a high-pitched voice, your panicked state now very transparent. You shakily reached to wiped the beads of sweat from your forehead, never losing eye contact.

“I see your datapad on the floor.” He said, moving inside your room and striding towards it. “It has clearly short-circuited.” He looked back at you, as your back was completely shoved against the wall, trying to faze through it.

“It’s okay it doesn’t matter I’ll get a new one!” you shrieked, the pitch of your voice only getting higher and higher. He kneeled on the floor, picking up the scraps of your datapad. Without saying anything, he pulled out his tools and began repairing your datapad, his full concentration on the datapad. You gulped, clutching your sheets, heartbeat thumping faster. “I’m sorry I was such a jerk sir!” you almost screaming, your face and hair drenched in sweat by now.

You almost panted, trying to get your breathing right as you watched him work without acknowledging you, and it was absolutely maddening. If he were going to kill you, you would have preferred it to be quick and painless; but seems as if he had other plans for you.

After possibly excruciating centuries of silence, he spoke up. “I see what’s on your mind trooper.” He said, his oversized glasses hanging from the bridge of his nose. You hiccupped with a stream of arousal began to dampen your panties… your clit starting to gather pressure. “And it’s quite filthy.”

Your breath hitched, your ignored clitoris being stroked just the right way… but by what? You gathered your knees together, huddling yourself closer. A restraint moan clogged on your throat, making it impossible to breath without making a sound. You could feel your leggings dampen as the invisible pressure, grazing and stopping when you beginning to set a rhythm.

Now the pressure was all but gone, leaving you whining. You gripped onto your sheets hard, your nails ripping through the thin material. You began panting at this point as the pressure came back, now harder and harsher – just how you liked it. Without stopping yourself, you tilted your head back and let out the loudest moan.

“How—how are you doing this?” you managed to ask in between your pants. He was now at the edge of your bed, standing and watching you as you became a moaning mess, your throat sore. When did he get there?

“Being a Force user has its perks.” He answered plainly, chipping at his fingernails. You sealed your lips shut, groaning as the blinding pressure only increased, making your legs shake, your walls pull around nothing. You could see the light, engulfing you with such strength that it was almost going to wash you – but then it stopped.

“What the fuck!” you shouted without consent, immediately regretting it. As your head began to clear, you remembered how you were drowning in knee-deep shit. You whimpered, closing together your knees and huddling your pillow closer to your chest. “Are you going to kill me?” you asked, your voice small.

“Not yet.” He said, scratching his chin as if he was in deep thought. “You need to prove to me your worth first.” He said, grinding his teeth together. You wished he would have ignited his freaky looking lightsaber and slashed you down right there, but something made you spring up to your feet and move to the foot of the bed, looking up to him.

“I will do anything I swear! But then again you know that I guess.” You pleaded, rubbing your thighs together to create some form friction for your clit. Without warning, he curls his hand up in the air, lifting you off the bed with the insidious invisible force he uses. You hang off the air upside-down before dropping back flat on your back, your head hanging off.

You eye is now at level with a gigantic bulge tenting off his pants, making your mouth water. “Looks like I don’t need this anymore.” He said, pulling off a wig and revealing black long thick locks. If you didn’t bully him you’d ask him what shampoo he was using because damn that hair was shining. Yes… he did look gorgeous with his real hair, even upside down. “Now let’s teach this little ungrateful shit what happens when you steal my wrench.”

Your jaw slacked open when he reached for the front of his pants and pulled it down, revealing possibly the biggest cock you’ve ever seen – flushed pink and engorged. This was your time to shine; you had to make sure this was the best blowjob you’ve ever given because you were going to die otherwise. Opening your mouth, you grabbed the base of his cock and took his head in to adjust.

Seemed like he had different plants. Ripping your cheeks, he plunged himself as far down your throat as he could, making you gag and spurt saliva everywhere. A pained groaned escaped your throat as your jaw ached and your throat literally ripped apart. The corners of your eyes stinging with tears.

He began rocking his hips back and forth, torturing your mouth as it went. You moaned with each thrust, honestly beginning to like how his dick felt inside your mouth. “So, let me ask you this.” he gritted through his teeth, sweat pouring down his forehead. “How does it feel to have Commander Ren’s cock shoved down your throat?”

“Hm-hhuhm.” You moaned, your mouth still stuffed. He pulled it out just to give you enough time to breathe again. “It’s life changing sir.” You panted.

His gloved hand lands on your face, patting your cheek hard enough to leave a mark. “I would’ve killed you a long time ago if it didn’t sense your purpose.” He said, pulling up your sweatshirt to reveal your already stiff nipples – and today just happened to be the day you didn’t wear a bra all day. His fingers perked and pulled at your nipples, landing a few sharp slaps on your sacks of fat. “but is doesn’t help being such a salty bitch.”

With his cock once again down your throat, his hand returned to your breasts, manipulating your stiff peaks until you were moaning in pain and pleasure, intensifying as time went on. Your nose kept slapping against his balls, making your breathing stop entirely from time to time. You moaned desperately, clutching onto the sheets as much as you could. You really needed something down there – anything… but you needed it bad. You began to crawl your hand down your leggings when he used the Force to make you freeze, all your muscles stiffening at once. 

“Nope whore, that’s mine for now.” He groaned, pulling his cock out and making you pant frantically for air. You had to admit, this was the best kind of torture anyone would ever have to endure, but you had to make sure you didn’t want to jinx it and make that freak slice you in half. You whimpered and kept your mouth shut, tears rolling down your eyes and your jaw possibly fractured.

“Get up and stick your ass out.” He said, beginning to pull off his vest and revealing his sleek toned body. Matt wasn’t lying; that Kylo Ren was shredded, adorned with beautiful battle scars and silk-like pale skin. You managed to get up, your body already sore. Rolling over you groaned, sticking your ass out in the air. He grabbed your hips harshly, pulling your leggings down to reveal your drenched sex, hot and molten with desperation. “Well look at that.” He said, his rough thumb grazing along your slick slit, making you whimper.

“I remembered where I put your wrench!” you almost screamed, your voice unnaturally high and squeaky. You heard a snort from behind you, but no response. Before you were ready, he plunged himself inside you, ramming all the way in to hit your cervix.

“Holy Mother of fucking Maker!” you shouted, groaning in pain and elicit pleasure. You were never even brave enough to use a dildo this big, not to mention you’ve never seen a real cock this size – and now having something of this colossal size inside you was nothing short of bliss. A finger found your clit as began rolling it around, setting you off to a frenzy. With one hand on your hips, digging into your skin hard enough to draw blood, he began jerking his hips fast, plundering your walls.

You moaned Maker knows how loud, your eyes screwed shut. It felt so good, too good – the way his short and rough thrusts felt. You could already feel an overpowering orgasm build up and he just started. Wrapped your hair around with one hand, he pulled at it, making you squirm in pleasure.

“Tell me, admit to me how you fucking like it. Desperate little slut ready to do anything to live.” Kylo groaned, his cock twitching inside you. You moaned in response and nodded, feeling the bed rock as you got drilled to it. “Is this what you wanted to do to Matt secretly?”

“Sir yes Sir!” you screamed, not caring if anyone heard. You could feel more liquid flow out of you, coax his cock to give him the opportunity to increase his force. Your walls began to close around his cock, making him pant. He yanked at your hair again, landing a stinging slap on your ass. You were too close to notice anything, rocking your hips just as fast to his. Your vision clouded as your legs began to shaken, your arms weakening. Your jaws slacked open, anguished moans escaping you.

You screamed repeatedly as you hit your orgasm, your entire body shaking uncontrollably. Your body let go and fell on the mattress as you continued to get fucked like a savage until you felt his hot cum shoot inside you, making you both groan one last time.

You winched when he pulled out, leaving you feeling very empty. You lay there motionlessly, your skin sticking to the sheets. You heard rustling of clothes behind you, not bothering to look back and see. You saw from the corner of his eye he was dressed as Matt again, with his wig back in place and his oversized glasses on. “Where is my wrench then?” he asked plainly, the redness of his face slowly washing away.

Your eyebrows shot up, but you were in no position to protest – neither physically nor mentally. You pointed to the drawer next you your bed, letting the weak arm drop on the firm mattress. He opened it and rummaged through your belongings until he found was he was looking for.

Without saying anything, he shoved his missing tool and gathered his belongings, walking out the door and leaving you there – a naked mess. You’d have to call in a sick day and get yourself painkillers because this soreness wasn’t going away anytime soon.

You groaned as you pulled yourself up, pulling up your leggings. You looked at your wrecked datapad, still laying there on the floor. “Bitch didn’t even pretend to fix it.” You breathed out, crashing back on your pillow. Tomorrow was going to be hell of a day.

* * *

 

You limped into the mess hall, grabbing a bottle of water and popping the painkillers the medic issued you. You groaned as the pill lodged in your throat, the bitter taste invading your mouth and infesting it. 

“Man, Matt straight up sucks.” The chubby Stormtrooper said, making you look up. You rolled your eyes and drank more water, trying to get the taste of death out of your mouth. 

“Tell me about it.” You whispered. Your heart leaped to your throat when _Matt_ walked in, striding inside and standing in the middle of the common area.

“Guys, I have a bombshell announcement to make.” He said stiffly, looking at everyone. “I’m not Matt, I’m actually-“

“Kylo Ren.” One of the officer’s replied, taking Kylo Ren a step back. “You’re Kylo Ren.”

“I knew from when you pushed me in the soda machine.” The Stormtrooper next to you shouted, making you give him a side-eye.

“I knew from ‘Hi I’m Matt’”. The same blonde officer replied, looking all too pleased with himself. You covered your face with your hands and groaned, counting the seconds until this torture was over.

“FN-2622.” It rang in your ears as clear as day. You opened your eyes to find everyone in the room staring at you, including the new predator. You gulped, the bitter taste of the medicine still lingering in your throat. “Come with me immediately.”

Oh god – this was it… this was how you were going to die. You slowly got up, lagging the time of your inevitable execution. You followed him blindly as he led you through the labyrinth halls of Starkiller, making your heartbeat grow faster. You stopped at an empty hallway when he pulled out his lightsaber and ignited it, making you scream.

“Don’t be silly, as if I am going to kill a perfect slut.” He said mockingly, putting his lightsaber back on his belt. “Consider this a promotion while you’re at it – and take the bitch level down to zero while you’re at it.”

Without saying anything else he left, leaving you alone in the desolate hallway. You had to really bring the bitch down if you wanted to continue to live – because you were in Kylo fucking Ren’s territory now. Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooowww, one more matt pretending to be kylo cuz duh, people like it  
> leave comments/kudos/suggestions for future prompts houdow da?  
> thank you love you bye <3


End file.
